


Caught you looking [so I looked back]

by Red_City



Series: Staring [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sam notices things, Staring, Steve is secretly a creeper, Teasing, boys, but so is Tony, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to look at Tony, and finds out Tony likes to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught you looking [so I looked back]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Caught you looking [so I looked back] 回应（史蒂夫视角）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478911) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



They didn't have a seating chart in this class, but Steve like consistency, so he always sat in the second row next to Sam. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but this class was admittedly boring. Every time his phone went off, he was tempted to pull it out and start texting, but Steve thought that was disrespectful. Sam, however, was constantly texting in class, like right now. 

Speaking of his phone, Steve felt the tell-tale vibration against the leg of his seat, and looked down at his backpack, where the phone was in the front pocket. No doubt Natasha or Clint, who KNEW that he didn't check his phone in class, but texted him anyway. Steve sighed, and instead of looking back up at the board, took his opportunity and glanced towards the back of the room.

Tony was sitting in his usual seat in the last row, staring down at his desk, scribbling something. He was never paying attention, which was great for Steve because he never got caught looking at Tony. Which he did. A lot. 

"You know he stares at you all the time," Sam said, not looking up from his phone. Steve started, embarrassed that he had been caught, and turned back around.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend, Stark. He is always staring at you in this class. All the time."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, Steve-o, and I'm actually amazed you haven't caught each other looking."

"He only looks at me like a normal person. I'm in his line of sight. He doesn't stare."

"Yes he does," Sam said again, raising an eyebrow at Steve and jerking his head back towards where Tony sat.

"Sam, he does not stare at me, I -" Steve trailed off, because he had looked back at Tony and Tony's eyes were glued to Steve's shoulder.

“You were saying?” Sam asked, smugly.

“Shut up,” Steve said, not looking away from Tony. He watched as Tony's eyes slowly came up from his shoulder to his neck, his chin, his lips, and finally meeting his eyes. Steve found himself smiling at the way Tony's eyes flicked downwards and his face turned pink. Steve didn't look away, hoping Tony would look back up. Eventually, he did. 

Steve breathed out and smiled when their eyes locked. Tony didn't look away either – maybe Sam had been right. They just _looked_ at each other for a few seconds, and then Steve registered the teacher saying something about a new assignment. He really needed to turn around, but couldn't seem to tear his gaze away. Sam clears his throat. Steve ignored him, but started to slowly, purposefully turn his body first, waiting til the last second to turn his head. On a whim, he winked at Tony before facing the front. 

Sam snorted. Steve continued to ignore him.

Steve tried to pay attention, he really did, but he couldn't stop from looking back at Tony every few seconds. The other boy was blatantly staring, not caring if Steve saw, and it made Steve smile each time he looked back and saw Tony's eyes still trained on him. When the bell rang, Steve took his time, waving at Sam to go ahead without him. Tony started to barrel through the aisle as usual, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

“Hi,” Steve said.

“Uh, hey,” Tony said, obviously flustered. Steve loved the blush stealing over his cheeks, and was sure he wore a matching one.

“So I don't know if you were paying attention,” Steve started, knowing that Tony hadn't been, “but we have to have partners for the next project. Interested?”

Tony looked surprised. “Interested? In you? Hell yes,” he said, pausing and face flushing darker as he realized what he had just said. “Ah – I mean, yes, partners for the project. Sure. Sounds good.”

Steve was trying terribly hard not to laugh, Tony was so ridiculously flustered and adorable. 

“Okay, cool. I'll come sit back there tomorrow, and we can talk about it,” Steve said, smiling.

“Sure,” Tony replied, and then gave Steve an awkward half wave before bolting for the door.

They didn't have a seating chart in this class, and Steve had decided that consistency was overrated, so instead of sitting by his best friend Sam in the second row, he sat in the back. Two seats from the door, right next to Tony, hands wrapped together under the desk. Now, when Tony caught Steve looking, he never looked away.


End file.
